This document relates to secure electronic communication and controlling physical access to a communication network.
Users of satellite services receive multimedia content over a satellite downlink. Some conventional satellite networks were one-way because there did not exist a way for users to communicate back via a two-way communication network to the satellite network. Recent advances in wireless technologies, e.g., 3G and 4G cellular wireless technologies, have made it possible to provide a wireless communication channel via which satellite television users can communicate with the satellite network.